Confusion
by Loki-Loptr
Summary: Quand Pierre apprends que David ressent quelque chose pour lui, il ne réagit pas, au grand dam des autres membres du groupe. Mais est-ce que plusieurs mois de silence et d'évitement changera cette situation? Fanfiction Simple Plan. Yaoi!


Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je viens poster cet OS qui est un cadeau pour une très grande amie, puisque je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce groupe. ^.^ J'ai quand même tenue à l'écrire et voilà ce qu'il en a découlé. Pour toi, puisque tu te reconnaîtra, je t'aime ma grande. *()*

J'avais trois mots à placer dans ce texte: Gay, Homophobe et Fesses. ( Je sais, je sais)

Il reste sûrement des fautes d'orthographes, et si vous voulez me les signaler, faites-le!

J'accueille vraiment toute les critiques et puisque je n'ai pas le style d'écriture le plus extraordinaire je ne peux que remercier ceux/celles qui m'aident à m'améliorer!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

P.O.V. Pierre.

- - Franchement t'es qu'un sale con égoïste et minable!

David me crache ses mots au visage avec une rage qui me glace le sang.

- - Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussis à ne pas me rendre compte que t'étais un connard durant toutes ses années!

Progressivement, son expression passe de la colère à de la tristesse et il me fixe un instant avant de détourner le regard. Quelque chose me pince le cœur quand ses yeux bruns clair quittent les miens pour se fixer sur un point que je ne vois pas.

- - Mais… je commence d'une voix incertaine.

- - Il n'y a pas de _mais_ Pierre… Je vais partir. Une bonne fois pour toute, et tu pourras enfin être libéré de ma présence qui semble si dérangeante à tes yeux.

Sa voix exprime la fin de la discussion. Elle est dure, froide et l'amitié qui la réchauffe d'habituel quand il me parle a disparue.

_C'est parce qu'il t'aimait __**avant.**_

David tourne les talons, se dirige vers la porte et la claque violemment en sortant.

Je reste un instant debout, les bras ballants. Tout à coup mes jambes me lâchent et je m'écroule sur le sol. Des tremblements me saisissent et je me retiens de toutes mes forces d'éclater en sanglots.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que je sois si con? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça aille si loin?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assis dans le milieu du salon. À un moment donné, je crois que je me lève. Je crois aussi que je vais dans ma chambre, mais tout se mélange. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je finis par m'endormir, des larmes séchées sur les joues et un poids sur l'estomac.

* * *

P.O.V. Jeff.

J'entends David et Pierre discuter dans le couloir depuis maintenant cinq longues minutes. Depuis cinq minutes, tout ce que je fais c'est me retenir d'aller écouter aux portes parce que ma mère m'a toujours interdit de le faire.

Et parce que putain, je suis certain qu'ils sont enfin en train de se rouler des pelles.

Un léger sourire vient effleurer mes lèvres.

Depuis des mois, tous les membres du groupe savent que David est fou amoureux de Pierre, y comprit Pierre. Mais le petit con fait mine de rien et continue à vivre sa vie pendant que notre beaugosse aux cheveux noirs fait tout son possible pour remballer son affection. C'est invivable, mais au moins, Bouvier ne l'a pas rembarré de manière inacceptable.

En fait il n'a pas eu beaucoup plus de réaction qu'un opossum qui fait le mort sur le bord de la route. C'est même moi qui lui avais annoncé.

Nous étions tous dans la chambre de Sébastien en train de jouer au Monopoly quand j'avais posé **la **question.

- - Dites PD, vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble?

PD, c'est comme ça que j'appelle Pierre et David quand je suis trop paresseux pour prononcer leurs noms respectifs. Et vu le visage effaré de ce dernier, ou plutôt son teint qui donnait une nouvelle définition à l'expression _teint cadavérique,_ la réponse était non.

Merde.

- - Oh putain je suis désolé David! j'avais encore parlé sans réfléchir. J'aurais pu faire passer ce que j'avais dit pour une simple blague, mais maintenant, c'était mort.

Pierre s'était tourné vers l'homme qui perdait encore des couleurs assit à côté de lui.

- -T'es amoureux de moi? aucune reproche dans sa voix.

J'avais pris sa phrase et son ton comme un signe! Alors j'avais lâché une autre bourde.

- - Bien sûr qu'il l'es!

Silence dans la salle. Regard meurtrier de la part de Chuck et de Sébastien et un arrêt cardiaque de la part de David. Tout ce que je désire dans la vie quoi…

- - O.K., qu'il a dit.

OK? OK? Mais pour qui il se prenait lui? David n'avait pas contredit mes paroles et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était O.K? Franchement j'aurais espéré mieux. Pierre qui fait une tentative de meurtre ou qui sort de la salle théâtralement. Même un viol à la limite! Bah quoi, y'a toujours eu une sorte de tension sexuelle énorme entre ces deux mecs là, je vous jure.

On a continué notre partie de Monopoly, mais personne n'était vraiment concentré. On attendait encore la réaction qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Pierre a finit par gagner.

Donc depuis cette soirée, David fait peine à voir. Tout les petits gestes d'affection qu'il s'autorisait avant dans le cadre de notre cohabitation ou sur scène, il a arrêté de les faire. Et puis il a changé de chambre et a squatté le canapé un petit bout de temps avant que je décide de lui léguer mon lit et d'aller dormir dans le sien. Il en su des masses pour tenter de ne pas faire chier Pierre avec son amour.

Pierre lui, il continue de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils s'ignorent, mais c'est tout comme. Sa me répugne.

Alors que PD se parlent en se moment à voix basse pour ne pas que nous les entendions, c'est trop tentant pour que je n'espionne pas. À la poubelle l'éducation de ma chère maman.

J'ouvre lentement la porte de ma chambre qui mène directement au couloir pour les observer. Ils sont quelques mètres plus loin. David est dos à moi mais je vois le visage de Pierre. Qui ne respire pas la joie, je dois dire. Je tends l'oreille.

- - Pierre écoute moi un instant bordel! dit David.

Le concerné ne semble pas super enthousiasme.

- - Quoi?

- - Comment ça quoi? Tu veux savoir quoi? Depuis des mois je fais mon possible pour que rien ne change entre nous. Et plus je fais des efforts, plus tu m'évite. Je n'en peu plus, et les gars non plus. Nos shows sont de moins en moins de bonne qualité et les fans se posent beaucoup de questions. Avant on riait sur scène, on se faisait du plaisir, et plusieurs filles venaient pratiquement pour le putain de fan service. Maintenant on se contente de chanter, quand tu te rappelle des paroles de tes chansons! Il n'y a plus cette… sorte de folie qui faisait surface quand on chantait ensemble. Cette folie qui faisait que…, vers la fin, la voix de David monte et finit par craquer. Il est à bout de souffle.

Aucun des deux ne parle durant une minute qui me semble interminable, quand Pierre ose enfin dire quelque chose.

- - Je suis navré mais… je ne peux pas.

- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la?, réponds David, sur la défensive.

- - Je veux dire que je ne peux pas juste faire semblant que non, mon meilleur ami, un homme, n'est pas amoureux de moi, quelque chose que je ne réussis pas à identifier perle dans sa voix.

On dirait qu'il hésite. Qu'il ne pense pas les mots qu'il dit.

- - Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Tu es homophobe peut-être? on entend bien qu'il ne veut pas la réponse.

Cette fois Pierre baisse les yeux vers le sol et ne fait pas mine de répondre. Son absence de réponse en dit long et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère envers lui.

- - Tu es sérieux? la voix de David s'est réduite à un murmure. Ses yeux deviennent froids. Je peux les apercevoir maintenant qu'ils se sont déplacés.

Je me retiens d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour que tout s'arrête. Pour que cette discussion ne tourne pas comme je crois qu'elle va le faire. Pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire les idiots. Pour qu'ils arrêtent de se détruire mutuellement.

Et pourtant c'est ce qui arrive. La suite n'est qu'insulte ne la part de notre bassiste, qui part bruyamment et qui laisse Pierre effondré sur le sol, en larme. Je le vois se lever au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles je ne fais que rester figer.

Je ferme la porte doucement sans faire de bruit et je vais m'assoir sur mon lit, la tête sous les mains, totalement inapte à penser correctement.

Je réussis à me dire que sa va être difficile de se remettre de ce qui vient de se passer.

Très difficile.

* * *

P.O.V. David.

Je marche depuis presque une heure, sous la pluie, avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'un t-shirt noir trempé. J'aurais du réfléchir un peu avant de partir aussi brusquement, mais j'étais trop en colère pour penser à quoi que-ce soit.

Pierre homophobe. Je n'y aurais jamais songé. Avec toutes ses blagues et ses sous-entendus douteux depuis que nous nous connaissons. Je ne réussis pas à le concevoir.

Aussi… ça a peut-être à voir avec le fait que je sois en amour avec ce putain d'imbécile. Je ne sais même plus comment c'est arrivé. C'est arrivé, tout simplement. Sa voix quand il chante, ses petites manies que j'ai appris à connaître avec le temps, ses sourires… Le fait qu'il soit homophobe a détruit tout les espoirs idiots que je gardais au fond de moi, même depuis que Pierre a su pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis sentit obligé de partir loin de lui. J'aurais eu trop peur de faire une connerie.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais au juste! Qu'il allait me sauter dans les bras, en larmes, comme dans des soaps opéra et m'avouer son amour réciproque avec du Céline Dion en arrière plan? Ridicule. Un simple rêve. Que je gardais pourtant.

Je marche encore un instant avant de me diriger vers la maison de ma mère, divorcée, qui ne se trouve pas trop loin. Peut-être 3 kilomètre, tout au plus. C'est la seule personne à laquelle je réussis à penser en se moment. Depuis que je suis tout jeune c'est le soutien le plus important de ma vie. Elle m'a toujours compris et appuyé, sauf quand je faisais vraiment une connerie. Donc je peux être sûr que si j'ai eu une erreur de jugement quelque part, elle me le dira. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait.

Quand j'y arrive, l'eau a envahit chaque parcelle de mon corps, ce qui n'est franchement pas très agréable. Je grelotte comme une feuille morte et mes dents qui claquent ensemble produisent un son horrible. Je cogne trois petits coups et j'attends que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvre en grand et me révèle ma mère, en robe de chambre. La chaleur de la maison me fait me détendre immédiatement. Je peux sentir une tarte aux pommes au four, l'odeur familière de son parfum. Je vois aussi des décors qui me rappellent des centaines de souvenirs d'enfance. La combinaison de toutes ses sensations me fait fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Je ne tente même pas de me retenir.

Elle me soutient jusqu'à l'intérieur, sans dire un mot. Elle me fait assoir sur la chaise rembourrée qui trône près de la fenêtre depuis bon nombre d'années.

Je lui raconte tout ce qui me pèse sur le cœur, et mon récit dure plusieurs minutes. En bonne mère qu'elle est, elle m'écoute patiemment avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- - Écoute David, je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure conseillère en amour, mais tu veux bien m'écouter?

Je hoche la tête positivement. Je suis ici pour du réconfort, mais je prendrai tout les conseils qu'elle me donnera.

- - D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il ne t'a pas dit clairement qu'il n'était pas intéressé. C'est tellement dur de te résister!

Je souris, remerciant son effort.

- - Et même si c'est le cas, si il a réussit cet exploit, pourquoi est-ce que votre amitié devrait en souffrir? Vous êtes les personnes les plus proches qu'il m'est été de voir, et ce serait plus que dommage que votre lien soit détruit parce qu'il est trop borné pour passer par-dessus ton… affection pour lui. Parles-lui, tente quelque chose bon dieu! N'importe quoi. Embrasse le, ce que je te conseille ou bien prends le à part et dis-lui que tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est toi qui choisis. Ne laisse pas vos tensions détruire le groupe. Vous êtes une bande de garçon merveilleux.

Je me tais un moment, ému par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je médite un moment sur ces paroles, dans le silence réconfortant de mon foyer.

- - Tu as raison, je ne peux pas rester ici à pleurnicher comme une fillette sur mon sort, je chasse une mèche noire qui me tombe sur les yeux, je vais faire quelque chose qui nous fixera. Quelque chose d'idiot.

Ses lèvres se retroussent dans un sourire.

- - Je ne vais pas t'arrêter!

Je baille.

- - J'aimerais bien dormir, la journée à été éprouvante. Comme ces deux derniers mois.

Elle me pointe mon ancienne chambre du menton.

- - Tu sais où aller.

Cette nuit la quand je m'endors, j'ai le sentiment que tout mon univers tient en équilibre sur un fils de soie et que c'est moi qui dois tout faire pour qu'il y tienne.

* * *

P.O.V. PIERRE.

Quelqu'un est en train de tabasser ma porte de chambre. Est-ce que je l'ai verrouillé avant d'aller dormir? Je ne sais plus. Mais le soleil qui traverse les rideaux de ma chambre me renseigne sur le fait que nous sommes le matin.

- - Pierre! Si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte je te jure que je la défonce!

Je grogne en me disant qu'il serait vraiment capable de le faire. Jeff je veux dire. Je me lève péniblement et je vais lui ouvrir, craignant quand même ce qu'il veut tant me dire.

Il me fixe froidement, me toise de haut en bas et se radoucit. Je dois faire peine à voir.

- - Tu ressemble à une merde, son ton est moqueur.

Je ne me sens pas vexé. C'est de ma faute si je suis dans cet état. J'ai dis des choses horribles. Ou plutôt je ne les ai pas dites. Quand David m'a demandé si j'étais homophobe, je n'ai pas eu de bug parce que je le suis, mais bien parce que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Du genre qui te font douter de toi-même.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi est-ce que j'avais autant de difficulté à accepté le fait que David m'aime alors que je n'étais pas homophobe. Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois qu'il me regarde comme si je l'avais trahit, mon cœur se serre et que j'ai seulement envie d'aller lui demander pardon à genoux. Pourquoi ces choses qu'il m'a hurlé m'ont donné le goût de me tirer de cette baraque, d'y mettre le feu et de ne jamais revenir.

Je lève ma tête décoiffé vers Jeff.

- - Est-ce que je suis gay?

Je vois qu'il est surpris. Il avait sûrement prévu d'avoir une discussion de trois heures avec moi avant de me poser cette question lui-même.

Il s'assoie en indien devant moi et hausse les épaules.

- - Tu n'es certainement pas _gay_ à part entière, mais tu es loin d'être l'hétéro le plus convainquant de cette planète.

- - Eh! Je suis super virile!

Ma tentative de blague tombe à l'eau quand il me lance un regard désolé.

- - Tu mélange les choses Pierre.

Il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à rire, je crois.

Mon soupir résonne dans le lourd silence de la pièce.

- - Je sais plus quoi penser…, ma voix n'est qu'un murmure et j'ai moi-même du mal à m'entendre.

- - Viens là.

Il m'attire dans une étreinte que je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir, surtout de sa part. Mais je ne le repousse pas, j'en ai besoin. Moi le grand Pierre Bouvier. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête contre son épaule.

- - Je ne suis plus capable de différencier mes émotions et sa me répugne. Je suis toujours si sûr de moi, et depuis un bout de temps… tout se mélange.

Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis.

- - Pierre. Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

J'ouvre les yeux, exaspéré.

- - Je n'en sais putainement rien! Et ce n'est pas normal que je doute de mes sentiments!

Il rit, un rire léger, puis se sépare de moi pour me fixer dans les yeux.

- - Réfléchis un peu, si tu serais dégoûté par le seul fait de sortir avec David, il n'y aurait pas de doutes, pas de questions. Mais le fait que tu te demande si tu l'aimes… C'est une réponse en soi, non?

Je doute un peu de sa technique et il doit le sentir puisqu'il continu.

- - D'accord. Imagine sortir avec Sébastien.

Je grimace inconsciemment avant de comprendre ou il veut en venir. Je souris un peu. C'est vrai que de sortir avec Sébastien n'est pas tellement une chose que j'envisagerais.

- - Voilà! En ce qui me concerne, tu as ta réponse. Je ne peux pas t'aider plus.

Il sort simplement de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Ce mec est une vraie tornade. Bref mais efficace.

Je suppose que je devrais faire quelque chose.

Je pense à David qui est sortit en trombe hier soir sans bagages.

Rectification : je vais faire quelque chose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.O.V. David

Il était 10 heures quand ma mère m'a renvoyé de chez elle pour que je retourne à l'appartement. J'étais déprimé et surtout, stressé car j'ai décidé d'appliquer les conseils que ma mère m'a donné. Je vais faire une grosse connerie et je vais voir ce qui va en résulter. Il se pourrait que je me prenne un vent, et comme je n'ai pas dormis de la sainte nuit, j'ai eu le temps pour y penser. Penser à toute les manières dont je pourrais me faire rembarrer.

- - David!

Ce cri me sort de mes pensées et je regarde autour de moi, décontenancé.

- - Qu…?

- - David, ici!

Je tourne la tête dans la direction de l'appartement. C'est Pierre qui court vers moi de manière bizarre. Il ne doit pas être très éveillé car ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés, il a de la difficulté à se coordonner et… et bien il n'a pas de pantalons. Il est en boxer.

Je me mords la lèvre et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il est en train de me faire quoi? Se promener presque à poil devant moi, dehors, à 10 heures du matin n'est pas l'idée du siècle. Pour plusieurs raisons.

Il arrive enfin devant moi, les mains sur les genoux, plié vers l'avant. Il est en forme, c'est incroyable.

Malgré moi je me remets à fixer ses jambes, dénuées de tout tissus.

- - Heu, Pierre tu…

Il lève une main en l'air.

- - Non écoute moi.

- - Non je t'assure tu devrais…

- - Mais écoute-moi!

Il finit de reprendre son souffle, se redresse et m'adresse une mine peiné. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je devrais être furieux mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je vais au moins écouter ce qu'il a à dire avant de réagir.

- - D'accord, mon timbre de voix est posé. Je m'impressionne moi-même. Je crois que je vais exploser de l'intérieur.

Il semble rassembler ses idées avant d'ouvrir la bouche. J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure.

- - Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé hier. Je… je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne suis pas homophobe! Ni gay. Euh non… ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu de dire. Enfin peut-être gay. Ou Bi. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que peut-être que… bref que je voudrais être sûr que… oh putain pourquoi c'est si difficile.

Il s'avance tellement brusquement que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Je suis trop interloqué par ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

Il saisit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Durant un court instant je garde les yeux ouverts, puis je les ferme pour mieux profiter du baiser. Je pose ma main droite dans ses cheveux courts et la gauche sur sa hanche. Je réponds sauvagement et nous devons nous séparer un instant avant de recommencer de plus belle. Il a une légère barbe de trois jours qui me pique le menton et ses lèvres sont sèches, mais c'est quand même le meilleur baiser que j'ai eu l'occasion de partager. Un feu prend naissance dans mon ventre et je dois le repousser avec réticence. Nous sommes quand même dans le milieu de la rue.

Il me regarde, les yeux en point d'interrogation. Il a peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, je le vois dans ses yeux noisette. D'aussi près, je remarque de nombreux détails que je n'avais pas pris la peine de remarquer : il a une petite ride de vieillesse sous l'œil droit, une tâche plus foncé près de son iris, ses dents sont parfaitement droites…

- - Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?, son ton est anxieux.

Je souris, le sourire le plus sincère que j'ai eu depuis un bon moment. J'ai de la difficulté à saisir l'ampleur de ce qui vient de se passer. Il m'a embrassé?

- - Absolument pas. C'était parfait, je rougis, mais Pierre.

Je cherche mes mots.

- - Est-ce que cela veux dire que tu ressens… quelque chose pour moi?

J'ai quand même un peu peur de la réponse, même s'il vient de m'embrasser. Il se sentait peut-être coupable que mes sentiments ne soit pas réciproques. Je ne réussis pas à croire à 100% que c'est réel. C'est dans ma nature. L'éternel pessimiste.

Il m'interrompt presque.

- - David, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Crois-moi, Tu ne me laisse pas indifférent, mais il faudrait que je te demande quelque chose.

Je ne sais plus trop si je dois le craindre. Avec toutes ces émotions qui se disputent en moi, je me sens comme une adolescente pré pubère qui vient de tomber pour la première fois en amour.

- - Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes à t'aimer.

Je soupire, soulagé et amusé. C'est tout ce qu'il me demande? C'est tellement peu pour moi.

- - Je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre.

Il pose son front sur le mien et murmure. Je sens le point lourd de sa main sur ma hanche.

- - Je serais le meilleur élève, je te le promets.

- - Pierre?

- - Oui?

- - Ce boxer te fait de très belles fesses.

Silence.

- Ta gueule.

* * *

Voila! Une petite review serait très appréciée pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
